l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathless
The Deathless was a koutetsukan, or iron turtle ship captained by Yasuki Fumoki the notorious Crab Clan pirate. The jade studs on the hull protected it against the dangers of the Sea of Shadows. Island in the Mist In 471 the Deathless was marooned on an island inhabited by Nezumi and surrounded by the Skull Tide. In 1158 Ikoma Otemi and Matsu Kenji released Fumoki's spirit and the ship from the Skull Tide by defeating the orochi guarding the island. After this victory, Otemi sailed the Deathless to Lion Clan lands with a crew of Chipped Tooth Tribe Nezumi and a boatload of treasure. Island in the Mist, Part I, II, III and iV Lion Control Otemi became the captain of the ship, with Kenji as his first mate, alongside with an entire unit of Lion's Pride assigned to his ship. Secrets of the Lion, p. 41 Patrolling the Imperial City's bay In 1159 the newly appointed Protector of the Imperial City, Otemi, guarded the bay of Otosan Uchi as captain of the Deathless. Clan Letter to the Lion #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Lion Withdrawal When this year news arrived to Lion advisors stationed in Nikesake that Shiba Aikune had destroyed another Lion group for perceived cowardice during the War of Fire and Snow, it was down the Road of Lion Tears that the Lion advisors strategically withdrew from Phoenix lands to the coast, where Deathless ferried them back to their home provinces. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 17 Battle in the Ruined City In 1165 the ship transported reinforcements to release a Lion group cornered in the Ruins of Otosan Uchi. Otemi and Kitsu Juri led the counterattack of the Battle in the Ruined City. (Training Grounds Cards flavor) Defying the Mantis In 1169 after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo the Lion sent the Deathless to patrol the coast near the ruins of Otosan Uchi. They hoped to prompt a confrontation on the open sea with the Mantis, which had been involved with the Khan Moto Chagatai during the Khan's Defiance against the Lion. Intention & Ambition, by Shawn Carman Given to the Nezumi By 1169 the Lion had given the ship to it's Nezumi crew, though they would still serve the Lion when called upon. It had since been hired out to the Mantis Clan on occasion, and was last seen destroying a pirate ship on the Osaku Route. A Scene at Sea, by Rusty Priske Library of the Kitsu In 1170 the nezumi crew of the Deathless, captained once again by Otemi, discovered a lost treasure, the ancient Library of the Kitsu race within an island the Lion claimed for their own, and named Shima no Quehao. Of Past and Future, by Rusty Priske Plague War During the Plague War in 1172 the Deathless was called into service by the Lion Clan and the Lioness' Legion to deal with a smaller gaijin vessel filled with Destroyers. The ship had evaded Mantis patrols, but was eventually intercepted and destroyed by the Deathless on the northern shores of the Crane Clan. The State of the Empire External Links * Deathless (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Famous Ships Category:Crab Clan Category:Lion Clan Category:Nezumi Category:Articles with Pictures